The Journey
by RobstenLover93
Summary: What if Tyler didn't die in 9/11? Join Tyler's future journey of love with Ally and pain and death in his family. Short summary-i know it sucks. ONE-SHOT!


Summary-

What fi Tyler didn't die in Remember Me during 9/11? One-shot

Rating: T

Genre:

Words: 2000+

Pairing: Tyler/Ally

One-shot

Ally's POV

~-6 years later-~

I prayed to god that day Tyler wouldn't die in that building, when the police found his body we all thought he was dead but he wasn't just severely injured. I knew there and then I couldn't live without this man. He spent a month in the hospital before his mother had to take him to her house, which Aidan took care of the mess in their dorm. He hated having to stay with his mother and step father but when he finally has to come home, he wanted me to stay with him and never leave his side no matter what.

After 9/11, everything got bad. Tyler and I fought a lot after I told him I loved him. One time because of our arguing Tyler and I broke up for about a week and a half before we caved and we told each other we were sorry. It was hard for him to tell me he loved me with his past. We dated for a while, well 3 years to be exact before Tyler asked me to marry him.

We got out of the small apartment and moved into a better bigger apartment. Aidan was sad to see us move out but soon enough he found a girl he liked, no shocker. When Tyler and I moved into our new apartment, I thought so many times about asking about children but I never did. It wasn't brought up until the 3rd month of our marriage.

Now we have two little rascal's 3 years later

"Hey baby" Tyler said kissing my cheek and placing his hand on my stomach

We were pregnant again and we were finally having a boy. I loved my little girls but I couldn't wait to have this little person and even though he doesn't show it, I know Tyler is excited also.

"Where are the girls?" I asked

"In their room" he said

Ever since we found out I was pregnant again we put the girls in the same room so we had a room for our baby boy all to himself. It sounds like we would be spoiling the little boy but we needed him to have his own room until he was at least a year old.

"We can't live here much longer Tyler," I said

"Why's that Ally?" he asked

"It's getting cramped and when the baby comes…." I said

He sighed

"Yes I know but we don't have the money right now and you're on maternity leave now," he said

"The baby comes in 3 weeks Tyler or earlier, I have to be on leave what if I went into labor at work? It would be bad Tyler, very bad. When the baby comes I know we won't be able to travel far places but I do think we need to move," I said

He ran a hand over his face

"Don't remind me," he said

I smacked his shoulder

"Tyler that's not even nice" I said

He grinned at me

"Do I need to get Liz and Amber?" he asked

Liz was the name of my mother, and I needed and wanted to name my oldest daughter after her.

"Not yet, we don't know if it's happening yet and I don't want to tell them if it's not going to happen" I said pulling him towards me

I smiled and he smiled as I sat up a little bit giving him a kiss.

"Love you," I mumbled

"I love you to" he said

~-a few days later-~  
*six-twenty am*

I felt the baby kick hard and I groaned peeling my eyes open and looking at the time, six twenty. I groaned and threw a pillow on my face just as I felt I had to pee. I groaned again and then sighed setting the pillow by Tyler and struggling to get up. It took me 5 minutes to get up and a few minutes to waddle to the bathroom. Once doing my regulars, I started to walk back to my bed and go to sleep when I felt a liquid go down my leg and I froze.

I was excessively early,

"Tyler" I said not moving and putting my hand on my stomach

He rolled over still sleeping and ignoring me

"Tyler" I said a bit louder

Nothing

"Tyler!" I yelled as I felt the pain

His eyes shot open and he sat up looking at me

"Ally what's wrong?" he asked

"My water just broke!" I said

His eyes widened

"It couldn't, you're too early," he said

"Well it happened," I said feeling the pain again

"Okay okay, let me call my mom," he said running off

I felt the pain again about 2 minutes later and I had to sit on the bed because of the pain. When Tyler came back, I just wanted to be at the hospital

"My mom should be here in 5 minutes," he said sitting at my side

"They're so close," I cried out

"I'm sorry baby," he said

3 minutes later the door slammed open and Tyler's mom rushed in

"Are you okay? How far are the contractions?" she asked gushing

"2 minutes" I said

Her eyes widened

"Tyler unless you want this baby to come right here and now you better get Ally to the hospital!" she said

He panicked but I was in his arms in seconds

"Wait what about the girls?" I asked

"They'll be fine honey, go," she said

In addition, we left

~-an hour later-~

I sat on the bed rubbing my stomach as a contraction came through and I felt like I wanted to scream. Tyler ran a hand over my knuckles and I just felt like I wanted to kill him

"I'm sorry baby," he said

"Shut up Tyler," I snapped at him

He never said another word to me but kept a hold on my hand still running his fingers over my knuckles.

"Good morning, Mrs., Hawkins, how are you feeling?" The doctor said coming in the room

"What kind of question is that?" I snapped at the doctor

She smiled at me and grabbed her gloves before checking to see how far I was

"You're about 7 centimeters, we should have this baby within the hour," she said

I'm only seven with my contractions 2 minutes apart. God kill me. It's stupid, our son wants to come into the world 2 and half weeks early but when we think we're going to have him he changes his mind. About three hours later she came back to check me and after checking me she smiled and I breathed out, it was time.

"It's time," she said

I smiled and looked to my husband

"Love you," I said

He smiled kissed my head but never said it back to me and it made me frown. After about 30 minutes of pushing, I heard the angel cry of my baby and sighed in relief feeling relaxed now that I knew my baby was here. I feel dizzy.

"Tyler" I said grabbing his shirt as he was going to go with our son

I started to drift off and he didn't like it panicking,

"Nurse! She's not supposed to be sleeping!" he said

The last thing I remember was hearing there was a lot of blood and being wheeled away before slipping into unconsciousness.

Tyler's POV

Jackson was worried I knew he was. He couldn't stay in my arms without squirming and crying his eyes out, he wanted his mommy. I also wanted his mommy, I wanted her to be safe and secure and we could go home in a few days with our new son and live a happy life. I don't think that was happening any time soon though. While I fed with a bottle, a quiet Jackson the nurse came in holding a chart.

"Mr. Hawkins?" she asked looking up from her chart

My eyes snapped up from my son and he started to tremble about to cry wanting his bottle

"That's me," I said

She smiled and walked over to me looking down at my son, Ally and I's son.

"He's adorable," she said

"Thank you," I said

"Now your wife" she said looking at her chart

I didn't like that tone of her voice; it made me think something was horribly bad.

"Your wife's heart started to stop the minute she had the baby. She was also losing a lot of blood in between her heart dropping. The doctors had stopped the bleeding but had figured out if she does live she won't be having any more children. When her heart stopped immediately, the doctors thought she was a goner but shocked her anyways. Ally's heart did start again a little bit but it was small, like a baby's first heartbeat on the screen, small. Your wife is alive and n recovery, we're going to keep her for the rest of the week to make sure." She said

I sighed and was thanking god my wife was alright. I couldn't believe if she would have been dead if I would have survived living without her.

"When can I see her?" I asked

"If you follow me," she said

I held onto Jackson tight but not too tight and followed the nurse to find my wife. I couldn't believe she would be alright after all the time I was alone. When we reached her room, the nurse nodded at me and opened the door slowly. When I walked into the room, she was lying on the bed eyes closed and breathing very slowly. I'm so glad she's okay. After so many years of waiting for her to be okay with our relationship and almost dying in 9/11, I think we've been through enough.

"I love you," I whispered to her kissing her cheek still holding our son

~-3 years later-~

(Still Tyler's POV)

Ally passed away 3 months ago, her heart had failed after all the time we had spent together with Jackson. Jackson was 2 ½ at the time and didn't understand what I meant when I told him his mommy had passed away. Amber took it the hardest when her mother passed away. Caroline had tried to comfort her niece but it didn't help one bit. Ally wasn't here, she was gone and with my Michael.

I couldn't believe when I woke up that morning she died and saw she was breathing. She had died peacefully and without any worry. I was the one with the worry. I hated funerals and they only brought misery to me. Liz and Amber didn't like how when we moved out of the bigger apartment back into a smaller one because I was trying to be a single father raising 3 children on my own wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

How life would have been different if I did die back in 9/11? Ally obviously would have moved on eventually, she couldn't stay for me and only me forever; doesn't it seem I should do the same?

"Tyler? You need to get up" Aidan said shaking my shoulder

I threw my pillow at him and he threw it back at me making me sprang up in my bed, our bed.

"Tyler I'm serious, it's been 3 months, you need to get off and your ass and get to work" he said

"I can't," I said burying my face in the pillow

He grabbed my pillow and threw it across the room

"Tyler I haven't seen you like this since you and Ally broke up in '01," he said

"Aidan!" I said

He knew I was sensitive around her name,

"I'm sorry dude but you have to get up from your slumber," he said

He left my room and went into some other room. He had been staying with me for a few days now, to take care of the kids….he's not helping one bit.

~-a couple months later-~

Time had improved my lifestyle and I could hear her name again without freaking out. Moving on was another thing and I figured I was excessively old to find love again I was almost 35! Aidan eventually moved back out when I finally got on my feet again and I was glad he did. Caroline tried and tried to get me to move on with her 19-year-old "magic" but it didn't work and I wanted to stay single.

Staying single is going to be interesting for my life, but I think I can do it. I just know I can't move on from my Ally after so many years of marriage and our relationship. Ya it's not happening. I can only wish Ally wouldn't have died on me.

_**~-The End-~  
**_

* * *

**This one-shot kind of sucks doesn't it? It's my first non-twilight :) Can you review for me even though it sucked? 10 reviews and I'll give you a second part to this!**


End file.
